


The Lighthouse Of No Warning

by Noeldarling



Category: DnD - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noeldarling/pseuds/Noeldarling
Summary: Homebrew 5E Campaign for lvl 4-6.I am aware there are some format issues, please let me know if you spot one.





	The Lighthouse Of No Warning

The Lighthouse of no Warning

 

Your day begins in the inn/tavern. You are all sat around a table enjoying a hearty round of beverages, and snacks. You have been in the town for quite a while now, and have gotten to know a fair few of the locals. Two of the local handymen enter, sit down, order with the barmaid, and start a heated discussion. You overhear their conversation: “You saw a light? That’s impossible. It hasn’t worked in centuries.” “I’m telling you I saw it with my own sober eyes. A light coming from the top. Someone or something was up there”

Intimidation: over 15 will give the following information:   
● They are talking about a lighthouse  
● It is a day and a half journey to the south  
Persuasion: over 15 will give the above information and:  
● The lighthouse is in the middle of a jungle  
● It has been abandoned for over 100 years  
● Rumour has it, the jungle was once a lake connected to the sea  
● Rumour has it, the lighthouse was used as a storage area for the elven mafia

Either over 18 will have the men give up a map to the lighthouse

If all fails, a perception check of the seats will reveal the map to the location left behind from the two men.

The adventurers will then decide to go to the lighthouse to investigate. Roll a fake d20 roll, and whatever the outcome they stop just outside the jungle, just before the end of the first day. The adventurers are able to set up camp on the outskirts of the jungle. 

If they have stationed a guard, have them roll a d20. If no guard, all roll. HIgher than a 15 they hear a cry for help in common language. 15-10 they hear cry for help in elvish. 9 or lower, just hear screams. 

Upon investigation of the noises heard, the adventurers find a female elf hanging upside down from vines high in a tree in a sort of clearing. If spoken to she will do nothing but beg for her life and request help down before she will discuss too much.

A high perception check will reveal that the thick vines are connected to a lower bunch of vines to the left.  
HIgh to medium will allow them to see a “climbable” tree behind the Elf.  
A low perception check will reveal the elf is stuck in the vines.

If the vines are cut and no-one catches the elf, she will plummet to the ground, break her leg, and not be able to move.  
If the tree is climbed at the back, an 11 or higher acrobatics will succeed to the top. 8 or higher gets half way. A sharp blade will require an 11 or higher athletics check to cut the vines. If 15 or higher, the vines slowly fall down. 14-11 the vines will fall quickly, she will sprain her ankle but still be ok. 10 or lower, and she is uncaught, she breaks her leg again.

As the Elf is released, a wild Gorilla enters the clearing, and combat starts. 

Gorilla:  
AC:14 Speed: 30ft, climb: 30ft  
HP: 140  
Str: 16(+3) Dex: 14(+2) Con: 13(+1 Int: 6(-2) Wis: 12(+1) Cha: 7(-2)  
Athletics: +5 Perception: +3  
Passive Perception: 11  
Language: Ape  
250 exp

Charge: 10 ft forward. +5 to hit (+DC14 STR ST) 1d6+3 (+1D6 if failed the ST, and prone)

Multiattack- can do two melee attacks

Fist (melee attack) +5 to hit. 1d6+3 (6)

Rock (ranged) +5 to hit. 1d6+3(6)

 

After combat the Female Elf is more talkative. She tells the adventurers that her name is Selfie. It is obvious Selfie is not the smartest elf to ever be encountered. 

Selfie:  
AC: Leather armour- 14  
Hp: 16  
Speed: 30ft

Sealth: +6  
Darkvision 60ft  
Common, Elvish

Str: 11 +0 Dex: 14 +2 Con: 12 +1 Int: 9 -1 Wis: 9 -1 Cha: 11 +0

Melee: Dagger: + 3 to hit. 1d6 +2 (5)  
Ranged: Bow: +4 to hit. 80-320 ft range. 1d8 +2 (6)

A high perception check will reveal that the player can see blood on her hands, but no visible cuts deep enough to provide such blood stains on her hands. 

When questioned Selfie reveals the following:  
● She is on a quest to prove her worth to her clan.  
● She heard tales of a savage monster guarding a treasure in a Lighthouse.

With a persuasion or intimidation, lower than 10 she reveals nothing else.  
10-14: She has been excommunicated from the clan for too many clumsy accidents, and she wants to prove she is worth having around.

15+: All above, and that she has stolen her father’s armour, dagger, and bow for this mission. The lighthouse she was told that was guarded by a monster is of elvish construction.

18+ (and perceived of the blood): She tells the group she is actually a Whelf. Werewolf Elf. It is extremely rare in elves to contract the disease. It was once seen as a feat of strength but in last few generations it is seen as a weakness. This is her true reason for the excommunication and she has need to find a cure.

She asks if the adventurers are going to the lighthouse, that may she tag along. If refused she follows anyway at a distance. 

Another half a day will take you into the treacherous Fanaan Jungle. After a few hours the path slopes down into a wide valley, still covered in trees and jungle crap.

Everyone is to roll a D20. Anyone rolling less than a 7 must make an extra strength saving throw to avoid being hurt by vines/thorns/jungle stuff. On success they make it out with only 1 hp lost. A fail and they take 5 hp loss. 

Any botches on any roll and the player’s bag is ripped and they can only retrieve half their equipment at the DM’s discretion. 

The adventurers arrive at a clearing and can see the long abandoned Lighthouse. It is situated in a clearing on top of a cliff.

Skill Game: The Cliff.

Players must use their skills to climb the cliff face. If the group decide to work together, they must pass 10 successful checks, and are allowed 4 fails. If the group go solo, they are to pas 6 each with 3 fails. Skills can only be used once. Players describe how their skill has applied to their turn climbing up the cliff. DM’s decision if the use of the skill is good or not to decide how successful the roll is.

Successfully passing the game will award the group 200 experience each and Selfie discovers a long forgotten backpack on her way up. Inside the pack (each): x 1 healing potion. x1 cannon ball bomb. (thrown: 1d4 damage. On a 1 the bomb explodes on the thrower, for another d4 damage)

Unsuccessful climbs, each take 1 d4 falling damage. They then walk all the way around 0 exp and no bag.

Standing in front of you is the towering erie lighthouse. Surprisingly, the lighthouse doesn't seem to have ever taken any structural damage. Moss and vines cling to the outside, but the stone cylindrical structure is all in tact. Every now and then there is an opening in the stone, to look out of or to defend from on a raid.

On a 10+ history check you find the name of the lighthouse to be the Huffledor Lighthouse.

At the bottom of the tower there is a door. Upon inspection the door as been physically attacked and is slightly ajar.

A high perception check reveals the door was attacked with a blunt weapon until the handle caved in.

Inside the door is a circular room. The tower, and therefore the room is exactly 100ft circumference. Stone steps start their ascent from the left side of the room. Under where the stairs start to rise, there are a few crates stamped with an unfamiliar stamp. Littered on the floor are several broken crates and their contents, including straw, rags, molding food scraps, and old bits of rope. 

If Selfie is asked about the seal she says the seal was on several buldings/items in her village but no-one ever told her what is was.

If the crates at the back are specifically checked, a high check will reveal one to be full of old clothes, the other to be full of straw. If the straw is to be perceived it is known there is something at the bottom of the crate. If someone puts their hand in the straw, roll a d4. Odd number and the item is safely removed. Even number a rat bites the hand for 1d4 damage, then the item is revealed. The item is The Moonbow. (Normal longbow. 6pm to 6am- +2 on hit and +2 damage to any arrow flung from it. 

The adventurers ascend the tower. Shockingly, there is nothing on the climb up. At the top of the stairs is a door.

Upon inspection the door is locked, but the handle has been attempted to be damaged like the one downstairs, just less successfully. A player with a blunt weapon can attempt to continue hitting the handle by succeeding in a strength check higher than 18. Without a blunt weapon requires a strength check higher than 20. The door can also be attacked by one of the grenades found earlier with a successful throw. The group must back away to a safe distance before throwing.

Upon entering the door you are presented with half a room. There are no walls but there are 5 pillars around the edge keeping the roof up. In the centre is another column and at the top there sits a giant reflective piece of pottery. Around the edge of the column are several hatches, and each hatch has a plaque next to it. Around the floor of the rest of the room, are crates smashed everywhere, just like the downstairs room.

Only an elf can roll a successful perception on the plaques, all of which have a riddle on them.  
Anyone can perceive that there are 5 plaques and hatches in total around the column.

The first plaque to be read reads: Loses its head in the morning. Gains it back at night.

The first hatch opens to a small vault box like hole in the column, containing a small straw filled pillow.

The other 4 plaques read as follows:

2\. What fastens two people together, but only touches one?  
3\. You use a knife to slice my head, and weep when i am dead.  
4\. What has 4 fingers, and a thumb, but is not and never was living?   
5\. Luna Stone.  
If Selphie is asked about the riddles, she says she has only heard of the Luna Stone. She says that she knew that Luna Stone was supposed to be the key to unlocking where the treasure is.

Precepting the floor you find a locked chest. The chest has the same seal on it as he crates below. It can be opened using thieves tools, a crowbar, or a strength check, lower than 5 the chest doesn't open. 19/18/17 the chest shatters. Inside the chest there are several papers with fading ink. (upon perceiving 19+ reveal the words “Onions” “Gauntlets” “Marry”. The papers with the word gauntlet there is also a symbol (blue lion painted on a brown shield.) There is also a map. The map shows a circle in the middle of the page, and two smaller circles on each side of the large circle. (a history check if they need it, will reveal its the former lake and the circles appear to be lighthouses.)

If they look out the window in the direction of the other circle they see no tower, but a clearing in the woods.

They now have 2 options, head back to Phandalin in search for the riddle items, or head to the clearing.

Clearing:

The adventures find a convenient slope down the cliff, and head in the direction of the clearing. The clearing is up a slope rather than on a cliff edge.

If the group approach the clearing stealthily they see a giant Python encircled around a bit of stone rubble in the center of the clearing. The python is sleeping and will asleep whilst the group are stealthed. The Python’s head is sitting on a vertical standing chest.   
A perception check will reveal an elf corpse half between the group and the chest. He is dead, but still carries a pack.  
If the snake is disturbed before the pack is collected, the pack is crushed by the python.  
A Stealth check of 10 or higher will get the player to the pack.  
From the pack to the snake head needs, a stealth of 14 or higher.  
A final stealth check to either insert a small blade into the snake’s brain, or to remove the chest. Stealth of 17 or higher will succeed. 

If any of these checks fail, combat starts and the snake goes first with advantage over the stealth player.

If the group do no stealth up to the clearing, they enter the clearing and they are faced with the giant python, combat starts immediately.

 

Giant Python:

Armor Class 12  
Hit Points 70  
Speed 30 ft., swim 30 ft.

 

STR  
19 (+4) DEX  
14 (+2) CON  
12 (+1)  
INT  
1 (-5)  
WIS  
10 (+0) CHA  
3 (-4)

 

Skills Perception +2  
Senses blindsight 10 ft., passive Perception 12  
Languages - Parseltongue   
Rewards: 450 XP plus the key to the chest.  
ACTIONS  
Bite. Melee Weapon Attack: +6 to hit, reach 10 ft., one creature. Hit: 11 (2d6 + 4) piercing damage.  
Constrict. Melee Weapon Attack: +6 to hit, reach 5 ft., one creature. Hit: 13 (2d8 + 4) bludgeoning damage, and the target is grappled (escape DC 16). Until this grapple ends, the creature is restrained, and the snake can't constrict another target.

 

When the Python has been dealt with, the adventurers are left with the chest. If the Python was killed and looted, the chest opens with the key, else thievery, crowbar, or strength 10 DC.

Inside the Python’s treasure box are several small animal skeletons, and a circular stone. The stone is a compound of two different stones. One stone being black of night, the other white as snow. The outer stone being black, and in the center taking the shape of a half moon, a white stone. (If they don’t cotton on, this is the Luna stone, even a 1 perception check will reveal this.)

Back at the town of Phaladin, players are looking for the last 3 items of the lighthouse. 

Onions are at the farm for free.  
The wedding ring is with Dumble Potterdore in the inn.  
Gauntlet can be purchased from the Guild Hall.  
Alderleaf Farm:

Qelline Alderleaf, a halfling with prior knowledge of Morlen, when asked by Morlen, will gladly give up an onion for free, with a smile.

Stonehill Inn:

Upon entering the Inn the group find the Inn empty except for one patron at the back crying loudly. A barmaid walks over to you, looks at the crying man, and rolls her eyes. She tells you to sit wherever you like, and apologises for the crying man, saying that his wife was killed in a raiding party as she traveled from Neverwinter to Phandalin.

Dumble Potterdore

Just being spoken to he cries and asks to be left alone. If spoken to nicely he can be brought round without a check. Any check can be performed, but this first one is faux.   
Dumble reveals his wife was murdered. They were newly weds and she was bringing all her things from her home in Neverwinter to live with Dumble here in Phandalin. The only thing he had of hers is her ring. He was looking after it until she arrived.

A persuasion check can give up his ring to the group. A 20 gives both. To pass, party will need to say the right thing or roll high. 

Guild Hall: Lion Shield Coster 

Upon arrival of the guild hall, commotion is everywhere. Papers and resources clutter the floor along with soldiers clutching wounds or not moving at all. As you enter you hear one man stutter the word “traitor”. At the back of the room there is a massive double door. You hear what sounded like a woman's cry for help on the other side of the door.

If the group enter with no prior checks they must all make a dex saving check higher than 15. Any that fail take 1D6 damage. Successful checks are halved. 

Perceiving the door reveals commotion and the few words from a vaguely familiar voice saying ‘no they are my friends’. Stealth opening the door or opening it and hiding will result in no damage. 

The door leads to a mini outdoor square courtyard. Several more bodies lay on the floor and hovering in the middle is the Wizard NoelDarling. “Guys, help me!!” the Wizard says before screaming a very feminine scream. Appearing from the back of the Wizard are 2 giant red and black wings, despite him being in the air, the wings are motionless. The wizard's eyes glow red and a demonic voice crys out from the wizard's voice “You will be my new Puppets.” Noeldarling’s face curls into a menacing grin, and combat starts. 

Combat against Noeldarling check sheet. 

Noeldarling slumps to the floor as a green demonoid crawls out of his throat and attempts to crawl away, until a boot stands on it. It is the head of the Guild. She gives you a tired look. “Is he with you?” she asks. No sooner do the words leave her mouth than does smoke appear around Noel’s body as he is transported away.

Guild leader asks you what you are doing here, and as a reward offers you the only gauntlets left in the hall.

At this point the heroes head back to the tower and insert all the items into the slots. As each correct item is inserted there is a green light emanating from the door. Upon the last item the bottom of the column opens up to reveal a button and a lever.

If the button is pressed nothing happens.  
If the lever is pulled there is a scraping sound from above.  
Now if the button is pressed does a beam of bright light fill the column and shine outside. The party moves to the balcony to the earth start to shake (dex check to stay stood). The earth between them and where the former lighthouse stood in filled with light. Light so strong the ground is literally being melted. Suddenly you see something coming up from the lava. It is a mast. Then the rest of the ship crests the lava and comes to a full rest sitting on the hot red lake just like it would as if it was in the sea.

Party will make their way to the ship

Upon arrival at the ship the party finds the Stern/front of the boat facing the actual land. x2 dex check will climb them up the front of the boat (rope can make it easier).

At this point players can peek up with a perception check and have a stealth check to check quietly.

Upon the deck of the ship, still as statues, stand 6 undead pirates. Despite each being a different race, they all look very similar, all with some bones showing, all wearing ragged torn cloth clothes, some even have shells and barnacles attached to them. Some have actual long grey beards, some just have seaweed dripping from their heads. All of them have red eyes. None are moving. They are all stood around, perfectly still looking in different directions. (if they fail the stealth check the entire crew is still still but all are looking in their direction.)

 

Kobold Zombie: 2d12+3 (16 hp). AC: 13  
Human Zombie: 2d12+3 (16 hp). AC: 11  
Troglodyte Zombie: 4d12+3 (29 hp). AC: 16

Speed:  
30 ft for all three. 

 

Attack:  
Kobald: Spear+1 melee (1d6-1/×3) or slam +1 melee (1d4-1)   
light crossbow +2 ranged (1d6/19-20) 

Human: Slam+2 melee (1d6+1) or club +2 melee (1d6+1) 

Trog: Greatclub +3 melee (1d10+1) or bite +3 melee (1d4+1) or slam +3melee (1d6+1) or javelin +0 ranged (1d6+1)

 

Abilities:  
Str 8, Dex 11, Con Ø, Int Ø, Wis 10, Cha 1  
Str 12, Dex 8, Con Ø, Int Ø, Wis 10, Cha 1  
Str 12, Dex 7, Con Ø, Int Ø, Wis 10, Cha 1

 

Bugbear Zombie: 6d12+3 (42 hp). AC: 16  
Ogre Zombie: 8d12+3 (55 hp). AC: 15  
Minotaur Zombie: 12d12+3 (81 hp). AC: 16

30 ft for all.

 

Bugbear: Morningstar +6 melee (1d8+3) or slam +6 melee (1d6+3) orjavelin +3 ranged (1d6+2)   
Ogre: Greatclub +9 melee (2d8+9) or slam +9 melee (1d8+9) orjavelin +1 ranged (1d8+6)   
Minotaur: Greataxe +10 melee (3d6+7/×3) or gore +10 melee (1d8+5) or slam +10 melee (1d8+5)

Abilities:  
Str 17, Dex 10, Con Ø, Int Ø, Wis 10, Cha 1  
Str 23, Dex 6, Con Ø, Int Ø, Wis 10, Cha 1  
Str 21, Dex 8, Con Ø, Int Ø, Wis 10, Cha 1

 

When the final bone clinks to the deck, the cabin at the back bursts open, and out steps an elf. He is wearing a long flowing purple robe, with a silvery hood. In his left hand he holds a solid gold pyramid, in the other he wields a long wooden staff, adorned with a glinting red stone.  
At the sight of the elf, Selphie falls to her knees and starts sobbing. You all notice Selphie is affected by the elf, but when your gaze returns to him, he has vanished.

 

All characters now black out and are in a trance. DM to create own trance stories for group. Each involving a memory of the character, a low point/regret in their life. Varian shows, up and reverses the regret/bad moment. He says that all of the good things can be real if they join him. Give character a choice. 

CON ST (15 if they joined him, 10 if they refused) 

 

Any character not entranced by the Bogghurt Spell is able to freely engage in the following, anyone enticed, is paralysed but able to hear. If all players are trapped, asign them 1-4, roll d4 and they wake up.

You awaken on the floor of the old ship to see an elven man looking down at you all. “My my my, i should have expected the ones to raise this ship to be strong, but you all look like cloth puppets to me.” He speaks slowly with a regal tone. “Tell me why have you released us?”

Stuff he knows:   
● His name is Varian Breezerunner.   
● He was banished from his elven tribe for being a Whelf.   
● He had sailed the globe trying to find a cure, and he did. He found a necklace, that when worn stopped the transformation and calmed the nerves.  
● He has been trapped for almost 8000 years.  
● He has been preserved he thinks by the power of the necklace.

● His tribe didn’t want him back, and didn't believe his news of a cure, so they tinkered with the lighthouse, that when he would dock, the magic of the lighthouse would trap him and his crew at the bottom of the ocean. Time however passed and the elves forgot about their prisoner. So the elves practised Terraforming magic, first they sealed off the inlet of sea water to just create a lake, and eventually their leader managed to fully fill in the lake as though it was earth all along.

Selfie at some point will pipe up that she too has been banished from her tribe for being a Whelf. (if the party didnt know, she reveals it more tenderly, and explains.)   
The elf will laugh and suddenly feel threatened by the party. If someone can pass an 18+ persuasion check combat can be avoided, otherwise combat starts against the mage.

Varian; 

S16 D18 C19 I18 W11 C16; 10 

Hp; 100  
AC: 13

 

Cantrips:  
ray of frost; 60ft range spell attack. 1d8 dam. -10 to speed.  
Firebolt: 120ft, range spell attack. 1d10

1st level:  
burning hands; 15ft AOE. Dex save throw. 3D6 (Half on save)  
magic missile; 120ft 1d4 + 1 (x3)   
sleep; 90ft 5d8 is equal to the HP to sleep.

2nd level:  
Scorching Ray: 120ft ranged spell attack 1d12 (x3)

 

Quarterstaff: 1d8 +3

During the encounter, Selphie wont attack, rather she attempts to get in close and steal the necklace off him. If she does, half the elf’s hp.  
   
Upon defeating the elf or a successful cha check, Selfie is given/takes the necklace. She asks for an escort back to her tribe in order to help back up her story.

The Elven Tribe:

Upon arrival of the tribe’s camp guards come up to you and barr your way until Selfie appears. They don’t move too much away, until she convinces them you are good people, and they let you in to speak to their leader.  
You enter the village, and it is a beautiful sight. Small streets of elven wooden houses, children playing up and down the pathways, yelling and commotion come from what seems to be a market area. All these pathways encircle a hill, to which on top is a much bigger, half wooden half stone built home, clearly the leader’s home. Selfie takes you straight to the top, and you enter the front door. You are presented with the elder’s home. He is sat on chair speaking to several other elves, whom he shoos away at the sight of Selphie. “Daughter?” he murmers, “If you have returned then…”, “Yes pops, i found it. This necklace will help me.” The elder elf is immediately happy and smiley, he even manages to shed a tear. “Will you allow our magical council to study it during the day time to learn from it?” “Of course dad”. “Selphie, you need to introduce me to your entourage”. She introduces you to the high elf, who listens attentively, keen to hear about the people who helped his daughter. He tells you to take rest in his guest quarters and he will arrange a reward for you.

Next day rewards:

One Magical Hammer Scabbard. Any hammer kept in this scabbard on your back is given 3 charges of a chance to petrify an enemy. Must be made of flesh. Must make a Con save. On save it loses 1 turn. On fail it looses 3.

The ancient Levin Scabbard. This scabbard allows 3 arrows a day, to do 1d6 + proficiency lightning damage to an enemy, up to 120ft away.

The Angelic Bow. This bow is made of an extinct tree’s wood. The last tree was given to the elves by the dwarves as a continued peace offering. Part of the wood was fashioned into this bow. It is incredibly light. It has 3 charges of magic imbued into it. 3 arrows you fire from it will also deal 1d10 radiant/sun damage.

 

 

Snake Eyes. This is an extremely dangerous short sword. Its power in the wrong hands could be devastating. Its first owner was a battle mage whom had a gambling addiction. He forged it to give him the edge on his addiction, however he got cheeky, bet the sword and lost it. It came to the elves as one man traded it for food and rest. It has several abilities:

Once a day when you awake, roll a D6, to discover what ability the sword has.

1\. Snake Eyes: Roll again. If you roll 1 a second time, you drop to 0 hit points and die.  
2\. Cold: You deal an additional 1d4 cold damage on a hit with this weapon. 3 charges.  
3\. Fire: You deal an additional 1d4 fire damage on a hit with this weapon. 3 charges.  
4\. Cure: You may cast the spell cure wounds once from the blade as a bonus action.  
5\. Blade: No effect.  
6\. Safety: The weapon deals +1 bludgeoning damage every swing.

 

All rewards can be reworked to fit group, the above were homebrew items I created for the first group I ran this with.


End file.
